The pumpkin head and the devil
by zeferoz
Summary: To think a monster like me was able to lead a life of a human. Very well this new life look interesting enough [DISCLAIMER: I do not owned DxD]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the pumpkin head

My name is Yumi Hayate, and I am what you called a reincarnator. In my pervious life, I live a life as a pumpkin head, how I die is well….. I got stab by a FUCKING HAREM HERO! Fuck that hero what did I ever do wrong! Sure I burn a couple of house, steel food, cast minor spell to prank those stuck up noble but does he have to kill me!? I never killed anyone I even try to talk with him. Did he listen? Nooooo he just have to hack and slash me, same goes for his harem member. Fuck the hero fuck his harem member fuck the king for summoning that hero fuck the demon lord fuck that world

But back on topic. Now I am living my new life as a human, nothing noteworthy except being able to taste food! I never know having taste bud can change your world! I can safely say being human is great. Speaking of food it's lunch time

By the way I should tell you that I'm a 1st year student in Kuoh Academy but who cares

Picking up my bento I got out of my class and make my way toward the roof. Why the roof well so I can enjoy the view of course! Arriving on my destination I sit on the usual spot and enjoy the nature aaah. Truly today is a beautiful day the sky is blue the wind is moderate at best and the screaming pervert is just perfect. I open my bento enjoying the sight and smell of my food. Holding my chopstick to pick up the fried chicken that I cook. Closing my eye to make it more enjoyable, I move the chicken toward my mouth and… move it high above my head to avoid being taken

"Ha! Not this time you tiny little midget" I say with a smirk on my face. The one who I just insult is the school mascot Koneko or as I like to call her Bakaneko, why you ask? Cause she keep stealing my food! "Seriously thou, can't you just I don't know, bought your own goddamn lunch!?"

She flinch when I say the "G" word heh, she may not know this but I already know that she's some kind of demon, I can smell something like a demon mix with a spirit and a cat inside her. I'm guessing she's a cross between a demon and a cat beastmen with a spiritual power and of course demonic power, lucky her

"Already eaten"

"Let me guess you're still hungry right? Sorry but go eat someone else lunch"

"But your's tastier"

"Why I'm flattered, thankyou I really did my best on making those lunch just like this one which I am not sharing to you! now go away before I punch you"

"You would punch a girl?" she says raising an eyebrow

"Well of course I believe in all-equality so I won't hesitate to punch the opposite gender just to keep my food for myself"

"You're the worst"

"Judge me"

"Oh look something interesting happen there" she says looking behind me, yeah right with that monotone of your I don't think so

"Seriously Bakaneko I'm not naïve so you should do better than that"

"The three pervert is about to get their balls hit"

"Yeah no"

"Ah, a UFO"

"Bakaneko be logical"

"Someone just got trip"

"Seriously just stop already"

"….. Look at that, someone is getting a confession" she says as she lean over the edge

"Really where!? Well you look at that lucky bastard I pray for what little your happiness have before she downright reject you gyahahahahah"

"And I pray what little happiness you have too" at her word I stop laughing and turn my head toward her and got a view of my now empty bento…. "Your cooking improve by the way, goodbye"

"BAKANEKOOOOO come back here so I can mangle you!" I tried chasing her but lunchtime was already over

 **BREAK**

Well that was fun…NOT! I'll get that damn cat tomorrow, how about I make a bun with super extra spicy mopu tofu as filling, yes that would be a perfect way to get my revenge. Anyway class already ended and tried chasing that cat but of course I failed

"I'm home~" I say opening the door to my house, if you're wondering what my house looks like well….. It's not really a house more of an apartment which belong to a landlord who surprisingly look like in her teen. If you're thinking I'm attracted to her then don't cause she give the feeling that I will and definitely die if I ever get on her wrong side, plus she smell's weird like how do I describe this?... She smell's evil like really Evil with a capital "E". On the outside thou she seem like a pretty nice person which won't fool me

Putting my bag down on the floor and went to grab my homework to finish it while waiting for night to fall.

 **BREAK**

Well looks like it's dark enough outside. I focus my energy and green flame cover me. When the flame stop and disappear my appearance change, now my head is what looks like a pumpkin head which is actually true, my cloth change to something that looks like a black winter jacket zipped up and has white fur around the neck and wrist.

I still have most of my power from my pervious life which is a great boon. Yay me!

I should probably tell you this earlier but oh well~ my human form looks average to say the least. My straight hair is bright orange, my hair only reach the base of my neck and that's about it I guess

After going into my pumpkin head form I teleport on top of my apartment roof with a burst of flame. Now to hunt some naughty demon…. I should use them to vent my frustration on those demon I'm, still angry at that cat. What? Don't look at me like that, I hold grudges OK, so just leave it at that

Hopping from roof to roof I spotted or more like smelled something like blood. Turning toward that direction I arrived on top of what look like an abandoned factory…. Cool

 _Focus_

I teleport inside, this time being cover by darkness. When the darkness faded I spotted my prey which is still eating what's left of a human body. I create multiple mini pumpkin head which hold an ample amount of fire magic waiting to burst out any second and throw it toward the demon

Noticing something hit it the demon look around and made a confuse look when seeing the pumpkin head. Snapping my finger all the pumpkin exploded at once the demon yelled because of the intense heat, jumping down I produce a sword which of course has a pumpkin head theme or is it Halloween theme.. meh

I land on top of it and begin cutting it apart pieces by pieces. Heh this is fuuun

Finishing venting my anger I am now breathing heavily which is weird considering I have a pumpkin as a head

"Who are you?" a familiar voice called out to me looking toward her I quickly realise it's Rias and her stooge "I asked again who are you?"

Demanding aren't you, you little bicth well might as well play along. Luckily in this form my voice also change I stand up straight and take a deep bow and stand up again, only this time the hollow in my eye now have a red orb as an eye

"Well hello there little demon, don't you have any manner? Before you asked someone's name you should introduce yourself first, but since I'm feeling dandy today I'll let it pass. I don't really have a name but you can call me Jack as in jack-o-lantern or Pumpky" I introduce myself to them. She looks like the type of person who has waaaay too much pride…. Pranking her would be fun~ "I am here to bring justice to those who bring harm to my source of entertainment. And this demon here has eaten a lot of them so I killed him of course"

"Entertainment?" the red headed demon ask

"Yes entertainment my red little demon…. The human I'm talking about the human! Dammit"

"Devil! You can't just play with human lives that's against the law!"

"Ok, one I don't play with their life, two I'm only observing them, and three I'll be going to find another naughty demon so nice meeting you dem-devil" I was going to teleport but stop because I just spotted Bakaneko among them. Well then looks like I can have my revenge earlier than expected "Well before I leave here is a parting give"

I produce a pumpkin the size of a soccer ball that contain a very cold water and throw it to them, and they were stupid enough to actually catch it hahahah this is way too easy

"Good-bye" snapping my finger the pumpkin exploded soaking every one which they return a glare while shivering "gyahahahahah"

"You-" I teleported directly into my room while still laughing. BEST DAY EVER!

Since I'm in a good mood I think I'll make muffins for her, heh I'm such a nice guy she better be grateful for having such a good friend

 **BREAK**

"Yo, Bakaneko I made some muffins today~ would you like some? ~" I say in a cheerful tone

"…. Your Jack" she says in her usual monotone

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Don't play dumb both of you have the same smell"

"….. I did not take that you were that type of pervert Koneko"

She only glare at me harder,

"Haaa fine it was me, happy? So what are you going to do report to your master or something" I raise my guard up waiting for any ambush or attack

"… No"

Eh?

"What do you mean no!?"

"…. If I sell you out what would you do?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that? Of course I would cut ties with everything I have here and then leave to find another place to dwell duh" she roll her eye at my answer

"Even if your personality suck you're still my friend and what kind of friend would be if I sell them out?"

"…"

"Beside buchou said only to find you she didn't say to report to her if we find you"

"You will still tell her won't you?"

"Of course"

"Heh here's your share" I give her the muffin I made this morning and she immediately devour it. After that she held out her hand asking me for more "What? I only made two dammit"

"My silence is not free you know"

"Che and here I thought that we were friends" I give her my share which I only took a bite of it, tsk I work so hard to make it

"Devil, duh" she said while pointing at herself smugly

"I fucking hate you right now"

"Love you too"

I tried to punch her face but she swiftly dodge it

Haaa I can't help but feel starting today my peaceful life is over. Well if something did happed I'm going to make sure it's going to be a blast, literally of course


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The pumpkin and the devil

*BOOM*

"AAAAHHH!"

"Issei! You how dare you harm my cute servant!"

"Gyahahahaha cute? He's a fucking animal in heat beside all fair in love and war *SLASH* miss me sword boy~"

Right now I am playing a game of tag with the devil. It's been a few days since they tried to capture me, sadly they never come close to even touching me

"I-I'm fine buchou don't worr-*BOOM* GYAAAAA!"

"Gyahahahaha and the dragon has fallen, anyway seriously can't you guys just leave me alone not that I mind the company but there's still a few more what do you called it a… yes stray devil I need to kill"

"After what you did to my servant?" Rias-senpai said while seething in anger

"AWW but all I did it giving him a playful explosion, kinda like a playful punch except a bit more painful but nothing that will kill him, see his standing up again no harm done"

 **[BOOST]**

"Take this!"

Paper thin difference

I was able to doge his punch easily and grab his collar then throw him toward Rias-senpai….HARD

*SLASH*

Dodging again this time from a sword, I summon dozen of pumpkin head surrounding him at point-blank range. Flipping my mental switch all of them explode

*BOOM*

"So sorry but your just so goddamn fast it's annoying"

"Ara ara looks like the pot is calling the kettle black ufufufufu~" a black haired beauty said helping the red head

"What? What part of me is annoying?! If anything it's you guys that's annoying! Can't you guys just leave me alone! No, you all just had to chase me and for what? It's not like I'm doing anything bad. What you don't believe? Fine I'll show you how annoying and bad I can be!"

"….. oh no" sorry Bakaneko but I wasted enough time on you guys

 **FROM THE DARK FATE THAT SHALL FALL TO THE WORLD**

A large magic circle surround the devil

 **THE WAR THE CALAMITY THE CHAOS THE MADNESS**

Vine appeared from the ground wrapping around the devil holding them….and the pervert seem to enjoy the view…..

 **ARE NOTHING TO ME FOR I AM THE PUMPKIN KING**

Each of the devil are being eaten by a huge pumpkin including Bakaneko….. Again I apologise

 **AND BY MY ORDER THE WORLD SHALL ENTERTAIN ME**

From inside the pumpkin head a bright light glowing brighter and brighter

 **LET THEIR FATE BE BEND LET THEIR PATH BE CHANGE**

 **LET THEM LIVE A FATE THAT HAS BEEN DENIED**

 **LEAD A PATH THAT HAS NOW BEEN OPEN**

 **ACT 7: GENUS VERTO!**

With my final aria the light disappear, the pumpkin head burst into particle of darkness. Looks like my curse is a success because…

"Wha- what is this" the red head look at herself

"…." Bakaneko just stand there with a distant look in her eye

"…..this…. is unpleasant" the sword user Kiba says hugging himself

"Auuuu~" the new blond devil is squirming while placing her hand between her legs

"I think a part of me just die….." looks like the pervert took the impact the most, I thought he will be happy?

"Ufufufufu I think I kinda like it what he did to us" the sadist says while having a lustful look on her eye

"Akeno this is not the time! Look at what he did to us, he….. he"

"Swicth our gender….." Bakaneko finish off what her or his master said

That's right everyone! I swap their gender. A curse that I created with the help of the bow hero in my past life, muahahaha now all shall fear my almighty curse

"Now then, before I skidadle you better not chase me if you do I'll make this curse permanent. With that said and done enjoy your new body~ tata~"

With that I took off and continue my hunt for the rest of the night

 **BREAK  
**

Standing in front of me is an enrage cat that will tear me apart in any moment. I will have to act very carefully and hope for the best

"… so~ how's your day?"

And that's all I got to say before I got a sucker punch in the gut, uppercut on my face and to top it all off a German suplex that I'm pretty sure without my magic my neck will snap

"…. Never do that again" she says no she order me with a glare that will make the Vampire lord pretty proud

"Yes yes I won't will you just calm down already beside it's your master fault that she wants to capture me"

"….."

Standing up I massage my neck. Looking toward the cat she is already eating the bento I made…. Wait

"OI! Bakaneko that's my share, I already made enough food to feed five people for your share"

"… punishment" she says without looking at me…tsk just one bad…

"…. You know for someone who was turned a male in just one night you sure acting like a dick"

I am not surprise when a fist met my face and send me flying a couple of meter. I am also not surprise when she give me a drop kick

*Boom*

"Uuuu you know for someone who is keen on violence I did not take you for a person who wears the colour of white"

"!"

And that just earned me another punch in the face. Seriously this is getting old… fast.

Standing up I use a quick recovery magic. Looking at my attacker she is now beat red whether from embarrassment or pure rage I have no idea

"Look I'm sorry ok I may have went overboard with the gender swap curse so just this once I'll do anything you want, just name it"

She seem to have calm down and lost all her anger. But now she looks pale, I wonder why thou

"Oho so the mysteries pumpkin head is actually the person who Koneko always hangs out with"

A small chill went past my spine. Looking over my shoulder I am met with a red headed devil, Rias Gremory….

"….. Good morning senpai, how can I help you? Usually I would offer some of my food but a gluttonies cat just ate all my bento. Anyway what can I do for you?" I tried playing innocent. It doesn't matter she already knows who I am as long as I denied it I'm safe

"Koneko grab him and make sure he doesn't escape"

"Yes Buchou"

"WAIT! You can't just kidnapped me! Wha!? Bakaneko I thought we were friends!"

As I struggle, my mind is putting up a plan to escap-

That's all I can think of before something hitting me in the back of my head and everything went white

 **BREAK: ORC Clubroom**

"Soooo did any of you enjoyed my curse last night?" I ask innocently

"To tell you the truth it was a new experience I guess"

"You! I thought that I lost my junior for good dammit"

"Pumpkin-san I think you shouldn't do that, it's wrong" says the blond haired devil. You know I really wanna say that your existence is also wrong

"Ara ara I think it was quite pleasant"

"Enough already we should get back to business, you" she says while eyeing me….. it feels unplesent

"Ye~s?"

"Tell us who are you" telling lie is a no go since devil are similar to demon they can detect lie… I think, but if it's a half-truth I think it should be safe

"Yumi Hayate, orphan likes food dislike bad food, good at cooking and blowing things up. There happy"

"Your name is a bit strange.."

"Tell that to the landlord" Did I ever told you that I was found by the landlord when I was a baby? Maybe next time I tell you the story

"Anyway back on topic what are you?"

"A human"

"Human couldn't do what you do"

"A strange human?" that raise a tick mark on her head, heh

"OK… can you tell us HOW you did all those trick"

"I can do it because I can" which is true

"I see, so you're a specially born magician then" huh? That sounds cool

"I guess"

"This is getting nowhere…*sigh* well what's your intention on living here and how did you slip pass the ward?

"Didn't I told you my intention when we first met? Anyway just like the first time my only interest here is observing and having fun and I was born here? I think I was, I was raised by the landlord who owned the Twilight apartment"

"Don't you mean Twilight Inn? The one that looks like a Japanese mansion"

"What's the difference? Inn and apartment are the same right? And for the second answer yes that's the one"

"…"

There's that look again whenever I say that inn and apartment is the same. But I'll ignore it just like I always do

"You…. Who told you that the Inn and apartment is the same?"

"The landlord, why?"

"And you believe her?" of course I believe her! Even thou she has that Evil scent on her she always take care of me! Heck I can safely say that she's like a mother to me, without her I wouldn't know anything about this world!

Thinking back I feel pretty bad that I couldn't act like a normal baby for her, or a child or even a human….. I think I should get her a gift on mother days for all the things she did for me

Now I feel bad for not doing it all those year ago….. at least I celebrate Christmas with her

"Without a doubt" I know I told you guys that I don't trust her but that doesn't mean I won't return her kindness, even IF it's a fake one

"….."

"Hey what's with that look Rias-senpai? Somehow I feel angry about it"

"Okay, listen well…." And with that she told me the difference between an inn and an apartment

To think I've been fool for all those year…. As expected of the person who has that kind of scent

But now, I can't think of anything to do but to blush. It didn't help that most of the devil looking at me with pity

"Pfftt" DON'T LAUGH YOU STUPID CAT!

I don't need you to spill salt on me!

"I'm not giving bento for you anymore now that your master found out about me"

That got her to stop, Hah! Take that

"To think you would bribe my cute servant like that"

"No offence but I don't need a devil to lecture me about moral" It feels weird

"Touché"

"Now that the Q&A segment is done can you let me go now" I whine

"I'm still not done since all you did is giving me a vague answer, but considering your close to Koneko I guess I can let you go" Yay!

"But!" Oh come on!

"I would like to ask you to join my peer-"

"No"

"That is possibly the fastest reply I got"

"EH!? Why? Being a devil is great! You can have a harem!" the pervert shout at me

"Based on what Bakaneko told me there's a ceasefire between the three faction right? If I become a devil that's means I'm joining a side and I prefer being a neutral party"

"I see, well that's all for now you can go ahead to your class"

"THANK GOD!" I say out loud

All of them hold on to their head

"Bye devil~ Gyahahahaha"

And with that I walk out and went to my class leaving the devil in pain, it doesn't help that I use my [holy voice] skill that I learn from my past life

I regret nothing.

 **Yumi: Hello everyone its Yumi Hayate here!**

 **Koneko: … Koneko Toujou**

 **Yumi: For all reader out there we would like to apologise on behalf of the author**

 **Koneko: ….. Sorry**

 **Yumi: Again if you keep on using that tone it's hard to know if you mean it or not**

 **Koneko: That's the point (smirk)**

 **Yumi: …. Anyway~ what do you think about the chapter? In my opinion our banter is getting pretty old, and this is only the 2nd chapter**

 **Koneko: ….. Uncreative Arthur**

 **Yumi: Wow you just had to be blunt, well can't deny that since it's true**

 **Koneko: … I know**

 **Yumi: looks like our time is up, next chapter will be me meeting the phoenix**

 **Koneko: … Send review as thaks or complain**

 **Yumi: I'm betting there will be more complain (insult) than a thank you**

 **Koneko: ….. Dinner with everyone, your treat**

 **Yumi: Deal, if you lose you get to eat my special extra spicy mopu tofu**

 **Koneko: …. Deal**

 **Yumi & Koneko: Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the pumpkin and the Phoenix

 **3** **rd** **pov**

Rias and her peerage was now glaring at the man in front of them. The man is Riser phenex and he is also revealed to be Rias fiancée

Just as Grafia was about to warn the two opposing side, someone rudely barge in, that was something that she did not expect

"Yahoo~ everyone looky looky, guess what I bought~? A cake and a pie~ both pumpkin flavour to show you how sweet I am, pun intended of course teehee~"

The newcomer says while holding out the two treat that she show with a big grin on her face

Grafia observe the rude newcomer, she has bright orange hair split in two that reach the floor if her hair doesn't move like it has a mind of its own, a face that consider as average at best, but she was able to see mischief in the newcomer eye along with the madness with it

"Hey-hey Rias-senpai why does it stink more usual here? Is it because of the two guest there?" She ask in a cutesy manner

"Pardon me but who are you" Grafia says while glaring at the rude person, sadly it has little to no effect

"Ah, introduction huh~ ok~ I am Yumi Hayate~ a good friend of Koneko-chan~ along with the other of course, Don't mind me I'll just eat here with Koneko-chan~"

Koneko shivered being called that way by Yumi, she was too used at him calling her Bakaneko. She gives space for Yumi and was given a slice of the pumpkin cake much to her pleasure. She idly wonder that this is consider cannibal for Yumi since she called herself the pumpkin king

If someone were to observe carefully they would notice that Grafia eye twitch a bit, it did not go unnoticed by Yumi since her grin grew larger. The first thing that comes to Grafia concerning this 'Yumi' person is that she is rude and she has good amount of magic for a human

"…."

"…."

"…."

"You know it's rude to stare like that, if you guys have something to say just say it"

Akeno drop on her knee trying her best not to laugh. While most of the people in the room share the same thought

'I don't need you to be the one who says that!'

"Rias dear is she another one of your servant?"

"No she is not, like she said she's a friend of Koneko"

"Well in that cas-"

"Hey-hey can I ask you something Mr. Birdy?"

"What did you just call me!? And how dare you interrupt me while I'm talking!?" Riser asked in rage, flame starting to dance around him, but of course it didn't faze Yumi one bit

"Are you Issei-oniichan long lost twin? Because the two of you are giving me the harem bastard vibe right now. Not to mention both of you are like an animal in heat"

That was the last line and Akeno couldn't hold it any longer laughing like a madwoman. Issei seem a bit irritated because he was pointed to be similar to Riser

"Wha-Why you!" the flame around Riser increase along with his anger

"Ah! Are you angry? Are you angry just because I told the truth~"

"ENOUGH!"

Having enough of the brat insult Riser throw a ball of flame toward the little brat. Everyone was in shock and wasn't able to act fast enough, luckily there was nothing to worry about because a pumpkin head suddenly appear and ate the fireball before disappearing

"Using violence to a 10 year old child, shame on you!" Yumi scold Riser who was too dumbfounded on what happen

Taking his condition as a chance. Yumi run toward the door to escape the upcoming conflict, just as she was about to leave she turn to look at the ORC member

"I'll come back again~ hope you enjoy my masterpiece~ and don't laugh too much Akeno-neechan Bye-bye~"

*Closed*

….

….

…

"Wha!? Where's the little brat!" Riser ask after snapping out of his shock on what the 10 years old human child can do

"Riser-sama aren't we here to discuss about your engagement?"

"Ah, that's right"

The ORC member could only shake their heads, they knew that their pumpkin headed friend doesn't care if they had a serious meeting or important people here and would just make a scene just to have fun but doing so in front of THE strongest queen? They can only hope that their friend has nothing wrong going inside his head

 **Back to Yumi POV**

"Seriously you can't just come and go like that it will bring trouble and tarnish the Gremory names. I know you have no bad intension but you need to consider the time and situation OK?" Rias-senpai scolded me

Currently my body is sitting on the couch looking at the floor feeling guilty on what she just did. After their discussion with that Harem looking bastard I guess Rias-senpai called my body just to scold her or me I guess

By the way I can tell that someone will or have a harem because of my past live, being alive for countless generation gave me a lot of skill and perk and because I always encounter a harem bastard I develop a harem sense.

I can also tell which girl will become a harem member! And just between you and me the sword hero always have a harem, not a single sword hero that has been summoned in those past does not have a harem, seriously what the hell! Is it some kind requirement to be a sword hero!

If so then what the hell does the higher being thinking! And which god is it?! But if it's the [world system] then my past world must have been mess-up

…. Screw that! That world is broken as hell! There are waay too many hero! Not to mention the otherworlder and reincarnator and that was just the tip of it, seriously I wonder how I was able to stay alive that long

Anyway~ some of you must be wondering why I was referring myself as "my body", well how do I say this~

"B-but I was just wanted to play*sob**sob*"

"NO! You can't just play however you want!"

"Waaaah! Akeno-neechan Rias-senpai is being a big meanie waaa"

"Ara ara I'm sorry Yumi-chan but Buchou is right you know"

"Waaah Everyone hates me!"

Shut up and stop crying Body! You're embarrassing me dammit!

Haa~ well to sum it up I guess you can say that my body has a mind of its own when I cast the youth curse at myself along with the gender swap of course… and don't you dare say this is karma!

"Does anybody feel a bit weird that Yumi is acting like an actual 10 year old?"

"No Issei you're not the only one"

Can't blame you guys, I'm weirded out on how this happen and still can't find anything to fix this flaw

"I think it's adorable"

No Asia just no, calling me adorable... ... oh my nonexistence pride! It's HURSTS!

"Just how long are you going to stay in that form by the way aren't you going to turn back" Rias-senpai asked

"NO! I don't want to! Jack always have fun so it's my turn!"

Oioioioi! What the hell are you thinking!? The other will think I have a personality disorder or something

Look! Now Rias-senpai and the other are giving me the weird look!

"… Landlord" Koneko muttered

When my body heard those word it went stiff and tear started form in my eye.

"Koneko I hate you!" after my body says that it, she? Break the curse

*Poof*

"That was embarrassing…. By the way thanks Koneko" I thank Bakaneko while using her name

"….. Welcome"

"Yumi what was that just now?" Rias-senpai asked

"What was what? Oh, that, you can say it's a side effect combining those two curse together"

"Is that so?"

"Yup! Hey can I come on your training montage? I can help, I'll even promise that I won't piss you off during those ten days"

"….. I guess you can come"

"Wow….. just like that? Thanks senpai"

"Beside you will just follow us anyway, and with your promise I won't have to suffer from any of your torturous prank"

Ah… I think I feel a stab in my heart

"Buchou! No fair!"

"Ara Rias isn't that a bit cruel leaving us to suffer like that?"

OI… my prank is not that bad right?

"…. Yes it is"

Gah! Bakaneko did you just read my mind!?

"no, your face is easy to read"

Are you saying I'm an idiot!?

"Yes"

Grk!... no hesitation at all, how mean

"I'll be telling the landlord that I'm joining up with the ORC club on a field trip"

With that I disappear with a burst of green flame

 **Yumi: What's this? You couldn't finish it?**

 **Koneko: … please… no more*gasp***

 **Yumi: Oioi a deals a deals so finish it like a man!**

 **Koneko: haah*sniff* ….. Please**

 **Yumi: Umm nope, here let me help you**

 **Koneko: mmmph**

 **Yumi: ora ora open up Koneko wastong food is a sin so you beter eat up**

 **Koneko: *cough**cough* Plea-Mmm**

 **Yumi: I'm starting to like the look you have, tear really suit your face Koneko, now here's another one open up**

 **Yuki: …. Ehem Homura Yuki here, for all you reader the author would like to apologise for the sudden 3** **rd** **POV and Review plaese**


End file.
